


The Floor is Lava

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: A strange teaching moment.





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm actually not even an active member of the fandom anymore so I have no clue if there's even a market for this, but I happened to be going through some old writing files and found this and thought it was cute. Hope everybody enjoys reading it.

There was no way to deny that whoever had decided that brown and orange linoleum was appropriate for a kitchen had incredibly horrible taste. However, something about the squares of alternating colors reminds Sally Ann of the games she used to play in school as a little girl and soon she’s hopping from brown square to brown square.

 

After a moment she realized Hasil was watching her with some confusion and offered a response. “The floor is lava.”

 

Not quite comprehending what she was trying to say, Hasil began to back out of the room rapidly.

 

Instead of letting him do so, Sally Ann grabbed his arm and pulled him back in laughing. “The floor’s not really made of lava. It’s a game children play.” Carefully she positioned him on a brown square before resuming her explanation. “The orange squares are lava. We have to jump from brown square to brown square without touching the orange ones.”

 

“Why?” Hasil asked cautiously placing one foot on another brown square all while watching Sally Ann to see how she’d respond.

“I don’t know. Didn’t you play any games up on the mountain?”


End file.
